Une mission banale et tout dérape pour le bien comme pour le pire!
by VeryBadGirl3
Summary: Erza part en mission dans l'espoir d'être enfin seule mais elle rencontre Gérard et les sentiments s'en mêlent! Un OS sur mon couple favori! Lisez même si le résumé et le titre ne sont pas attrayants!


**Une banale mission et tout dérape pour le bien comme pour le pire!**

Erza pensait encore au maître de la guilde Crime Sorcerer, elle soupira et se massa les tempes "Encore de ces futilitées". Elle avait remarqué qu'elle pensait de plus en plus à Gérard. Son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Lucy et de Mirajane. Mais elle s'était vite reprise.

Elle ne pensait qu'a lui, ses cheveux bleu ses yeux, son sourire, son rire, elle était folle, folle de lui mais lui ne l'était pas du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle l'avait aperçu en compagnie d'une femme, sa fiancée pensa t'elle amèrement, il lui avait pas mentit. Pour une fois.

Elle avait demandé à son maître une mission importante, la voila partie avec une S-quest, histoire de faire le vide et prendre des vacances après, elle était partie seule. Bref, elle marchait tranquillement dans la forêt quand elle se sentit suivie, elle se mit sur ses gardes sans pour autant s'arrêter. Derrière elle, une branche craqua et une pierre roula.

D'un coup elle se retourna et bondit sur le prétendu agresseur l'épée sur la gorge de celui-ci quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment un ennemi. C'était Gérard et elle était à califourchon sur lui.

Oupsss!

Ce dernier la regardait mi-amusé mi-inquiet. Et aussitôt surgir Ultear et Meldy aux aguets.

-Tu pourrais te pousser s'il te plaît? demanda Gérard un peu perturbé de la position dans laquelle était Erza.

Erza qui était trop choquée pour répondre se poussa sans protester, elle venait de réaliser que devant elle se tenait la guilde Crime Sorcerer.

-Salut Erza! Dit joyeusement Meldy en l'embrassant

-Salut Meldy! Ultear! Que faites vous là? demanda Erza

Elle ignora délibérement Gérard, et celui-ci le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

-On est en mission! pépia joyeusement Meldy, on doit liquider une guilde noire Dark Shadows, tu connais?

-Quoi?s'exclama Erza abasourdie

-Un problème? demanda Ultear

-Eh bien c'est la même que moi!

-Quelle coincidence! s'exclama Meldy, où sont tes coéquipiers?

-Je fais cette mission seule. Personne n'est avec moi.

-Mais elle est très dangereuse cette mission! dit Ultear, ton maître t'as laissé y aller?

-T'oublies qu'on a faire à la grande Titania, elle est super forte! dit Meldy

-Pourquoi es tu toute seule? demanda Ultear

-J'avais besoin d'être seule. Pour me retrouver...et faire une mission sans Lucy, Natsu, Gray, et Happy ça me change un peu.

-Oh je vois. fit Gérard soudainement intéréssé *C'est quoi son problème?*

Un regard avec ses coéquipières et ils se jurèrent de découvrir ce que la belle rousse avait.

-Et bien faisons la mission ensemble! dit Ultear

Ils se remirent en route, un grand silence reignait mais quelque fois celui-ci était brisé par les bavardages d'Ultear et de Meldy. Gérard et Erza ne pipaient pas un mot, Gérard trop occupé à finaliser le plan d'attaque en pensant à sa belle rousse et Erza à ruminer dans ses pensées à propos d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Bref l'ambiance était pesante et le devint encore plus quand Meldy posa la question fatidique:

-Alors Erza t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Erza trébucha de surprise et Gérard tourna la tête vers elle, très intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

-Euh non...dit elle génée

-Et tu aimes quelqu'un?

-Non! cria Erza en jetant un coup d'oeil à son voisin

Meldy tiqua et sourit en ne la croyant pas du tout. Elle aimait Gérard et ça en crevait des yeux.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Tu es bien curieuses! dit Erza

-Eh bien, il y a eu une rumeur, qui disait qu'on t'avait aperçue en compagnie d'un garçon. dit Meldy

-Je suis toujours avec Natsu et Grey.

-Non là, c'était quelqu'un d'autre et en plus tu n'avais pas ton armure. *Grillée ma belle!*

Erza retrébucha

-Eh bien...c'était un rendez vous...mais ça ne te regarde pas! cria t'elle

-Oh...mais pourquoi tu portes toujours ton armure?

-Je ne sais pas depuis...depuis...que j'ai été accueillie à Fairy Tail je l'ai constamment. Tu sais...le danger avant, j'avais peur d'être hum...trahie enfin bref depuis c'est resté.

-Oh...!

Meldy et les autres venaient de comprendre que c'était par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivée petite.

-Désolée! Allez juste maintenant, il n'y a personne! Mets autre chose!

Voyant le regard suppliant de Meldy elle capitula. Une vive lumière l'enveloppa puis s'estompa.

Gérard retint un hoquet de stupeur. Erza était maintenant habillée d'une jupe courte bleu marine et d'un chemisier blanc légèrement ouvert. Et pourtant, il l'avait déja vue autrement.

-Voila quand tu veux!s'exclama Meldy toute joyeuse.

Erza passa le cap de la timidité et parla tout le long du trajet avec les deux filles, ignorant Gérard. Tous se passait bien quand soudain, une lance vola dans leur direction et se figea à côté de l'oreille d'Erza.

-Salut Titania, on se retrouve enfin. dit quelqu'un

Un jeune homme sortit de la forêt, ils avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux jaunes comme un serpent. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge sang et un pantalon ample noir.

-Zake..., ça fait longtemps. dit Erza platement

-Oui c'est vrai depuis l'île Céleste (nom inventé!).

Erza se souvint, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de sa mission, il faisait partit de la troupe de bandits qui agressaient des gens.

-Mais je n'ai plus rien avoir avoir avec le garçon d'avant, je fait partit de Dark Shadow. Et je vais te tuer.

-Hum...puisque tu fais partit de cette guilde, je vais te tuer! dit Erza

Ils se mirent en position de combat, Erza se rééquipa de son armure habituelle. Ils chargèrent, leurs épées s'entrechoquaient, il utilisa sa magie pour immobiliser l'adversaire, de ombres se frayèrent un chemin vers elle mais elle revêtit son armure hakama (celle avec le katana je crois!) et évita les ombres pour ensuite porter un coup à Zake. Ce dernier ricana et elle comprit en voyant Meldy. Il avait emprisonné ses coéquipiers, ce qui les rendaient vulnérables aux mages qui arrivaient. Elle se précipita les éliminer, malgrès les protestations du reste de la troupe.

Erza les vainquit tous, elle se dirigea vers Zake l'air hagard, elle était épuisée de ces heures de marches dans cette forêt, elle avait faim...mais elle devait le battre pour eux, pour lui. Elle continua d'avancer quand elle se figea, ne pouvant plus esquisser un geste. Putain! Elle s'était fait avoir aussi!

-Merde! dit elle

Elle accentua le fou rire de Zake qui la regardait maintenat avec envie et une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux. Non...il n'allait quand même pas... elle se contracta d'effroi.

-Avant de te tuer, je vas m'amuser un peu. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut t'avoir avec en plus un si beau corps!

Erza vit ses compagnons horrifiés et aperçu la lueur de meurtre dans les yeux de Gérard, elle le calma et attendit son châtiment.

-Je vais te faire crier comme jamais ma belle! rit il.

Elle ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit de coup de poing ainsi qu'un grognement. Elle leva la tête et vit Laxus.

A cause de Zake qui avait relaché son attention, Laxus la libéra.

-Allons-y ensemble princesse!lui dit il avec un regard complice.

Elle revétit son armure princesse de la foudre et s'enlacèrent, le mains jointes, ils prononçèrent en unisson:

-UNISSON RAID!

Un violent éclir de foudre frappa Zake avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir. Il mourut sur le coup.

Erza se releva et se retourna vers ses camarades qui venaient d'être libérés.

-Sa va Erza?demanda Ultear

-Oui oui! Grâce à Laxus! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là aufait?

-Eh bien, commença t'il en regardant ailleur géné,

-Quoi? fit Erza

-Hum je pense que tu devrais t'habiller...dit Gérard le regard fuyant lui aussi.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à moitiée nue, ses habits étaient déchirés. Elle se rééquipa, un pantalon noir des bottes beiges et un débardeur fin violet.

-C'est mieux! dit Laxus, Donc ouais c'est le vieux qui m'envoit t'aider enfait, mais t'as déjà des...amis.

-Oui! Mais reste qund même tu n'auras pas fait ce chemin pour rien!

-Je comptait rester de toute façon, voir si tu fais pas de bêtises...en prononçant ses mots, il regarda intensément Gérard.

-Ok! ça me va! T'aurais pas à manger par hasard...?

Il lui tendit un fraisier qui sortit d'on ne sais où! Elle lui fit un sourire étincellent à faire tomber des garçons, et Gérard fit la moue (Oh le jaloux!). Meldy ricana discrètement.

Erza ne remarqua rien de la joute de regards entre Gérard et Laxus et des regards entendus de Meldy et Ultear.

-On continue? demanda t'elle

-Oui allons-y! dit Gérard

Laxus et Erza ouvrirent la marche parlant de la guilde (Laxus voulait surtout rendre Gérard jaloux...ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement!) En effet ce dernier se tenait derrière aux côtés d'Ultear et Meldy qui se retenaient de rire.

Gérard fulminai, il était jaloux, oui jaloux de Laxus qui faisait rire SA Erza, il voulait être à sa place! Il serra rageusement les poings faisant blanchire ses jointures.

Se manège n'échappa pas à Ultear et Meldy qui firent un signe de tête. Le plan était activé!

-Alors Laxus, tu es le mystérieux petit ami d'Erza? demanda Meldy

Son attaque fit effet, Gérard trébucha et Erza manqua de s'étouffer de surprise et devint super génée, quan à Laxus, son visage fut marqué par de légères rougeurs.

-Princesse et moi?! Non mais c'est une amie que j'apprécie beaucoup!

-Princesse? demanda Ultear

-Oui c'est mon surnom. dit Erza

-Pourquoi princesse?demanda Meldy sachant pertinemment que Gérard n'allait pas apprécier.

-Eh bien j'ai toujours appellé Erza, comme ça depuis notre première rencontre, parce que elle est forte et très belle.

-Merci du compliment Laxus! dit Erza

-C'est beau l'amour! roucoula Meldy

-La ferme! dit Erza et Laxus en coeur.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? demanda Gérard qui était enfin sortit de son mutisme

Voyant qu'Erza ne répondait pas, Laxus prit les devants.

-C'était peu de temps après qu'on l'ait accueillie, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre de ce qui s'était passé à la tour du paradis...alors elle s'isolait souvent, et elle restait prostrée pendant des heures ou alors elle se défoulait en pleurant. Je la suivais souvent pour essayer de la comprendre. Et un jour elle m'a vu. Elle m'a regardé méchamment et m'a dit : "Qu'est ce que tu veux toi? Si t'es la pour te moquer casse toi!" Je l'ai mal pris et on s'est battus, à la fin elle s'est assise sur moi et s'est mis à pleurer. Alors, on a fait connaissance et puis voilà.

Quand Laxus finit son histoire, Erza regardait dans le vide et les filles en comprirent un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Erza. Gérard lui, disais rien mais se sentait coupable.

-Erza? appella Ultear

-Princesse?

-Hum...oui? dit Erza sortant de sa transe

-On doit s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Ils installèrent le campement dans une grotte où ils pourront faire du feu en toute tranquilitée. Une fois tout préparés, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent dans un grand silence, Meldy paniquée à l'idée qu'Erza soit fachée qu'on l'aie questionnée sur son passé posa la question:

-Erza, t'es pas fachée pour la question un peu indicrète de tout à l'heure?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça faisait juste bizarre de repenser à mon passé, tu sais même si il est un peu triste, j'en suis fière.

Gérard et Erza se regardèrent longuement puis la conversation reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le filles allèrent se changer et Erza en profita pour regarder les alentours, quand elle revint, ils étaient couchés et semblaient l'attendre. Des qu'elle entra, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

-Euh princesse tu vas pas dormis comme ça? demanda Laxus géné en pointant sa tenue du doigt.

Erza se regarda, elle portait une nuisette noire, qui mettait en valeur sa peau, le tissu était plus foncé autour de la poitrine et un peu plus serré aussi, le reste lui tombait mi-cuisse.

-Je vois pas le problème? fit Erza perdue

-Le problème, c'est que tu ne vas pas dormir avec nous si peu habillée! cria Laxus

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te gène! dit Erza le ton qui montait, En plus tu n'es même pas à côté de moi!

En effet, Gérard était au bord à gauche une place libre à côté de lui pour elle surement, ensuite il y avait Meldy puis Ultear et enfin au bord à droite: Laxus.

-Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça!

-Oh je t'en prie!,fit Erza exaspérée, tu couche avec plein de filles tu les a vues nues! Alors je ne vois pas le problème!

-Le problème c'est parce que c'est TOI qui est dans cette tenue là! cria t'il

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

-Fait pas comme si c'était inhabituel, tu m'as déjà vue nue je te rappelle!

La révélation d'Erza, capta l'attention de tout le monde. Surtout celle de Gérard qui était à deux doigts de comettre un meurtre. Laxus lui s'énerva un peu plus.

-Oui mais j'avais pas fait exprès! Je pouvais pas savoir que tu sortait de la douche!

-Je t'ai rien dit! Et puis je dors toujours comme ça! Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas! On dort ensemble des fois!

-Quoi? fit Gérard

-Vous êtes ensemble? pépia Meldy

-NON! dirent ensemble le deux concernés

-C'est juste qu'on a pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble quand Laxus n'est pas avec une fille.

-Vous dormez juste ensemble mais pourquoi? demanda Gérard

-C'est depuis qu'on est petits, quand Erza n'était pas bien elle venait ou quand c'était moi je venais, alors on a gardé l'habitude même si on se sent bien. dit Laxus

-Rassurés? ajouta Erza

-Oui oui! pépia Meldy

-Dormons maintenant! dit Ultear

Erza se dirigea vers Gérard et se glissa sous la couverture, le corps de Gérard dégageai une chaleur rassurante qui rappelait à Erza son enfance. Elle sourit et s'endormit.

***Le lendemain***

Laxus s'éveilla et rejoignit Ultear et Meldy qui mangeaient tranquillement autour du foyer.

-Salut Laxus! pépia Meldy

-Chuuuut! Moins fort! la réprimenda Ultear

-Y a un problème? demanda Laxus

-il ne faut pas les réveiller. dit Ultear en désignant le lit.

Alors la machoire de Laxus se décrocha:

Erza était plaquée contre le corps de Gérard qui était sur le côté, il avait passé un bras sur la rousse et la tenait fermement comme si elle allait s'enfuir et son autre main était dns les cheveux de celle-ci, Erza elle, enserrait le cou de Gérard ce qui mettait inexorablement peu de distances entre eux. Leurs visages étaient paisibles et souriants.

-Surpris hein! le taquina Meldy

-Oui plutôt, je n'ai jamais vu Erza dormir aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Nous aussi, Gérard a souvent du mal à s'endormir et quand il réussit il ne dort pas beaucoup de peur qu'on soit attaquer ou à cause de se cauchemars. Là il est à sa place avec Erza.

Ils sourirent et décidèrent de prendre une photo souvenir avec le lacrima-cristal d'Ultear.

Gérard commença à s'éveiller, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi avec ce corps chaud à côté de lui...Quoi?! Il ouvrit complétement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Erza était collée à lui, il rougit légèrement en les voyant si proche, ses bras la serraient tout contre lui elle, lui tenait le cou. Il voulut se dégager de sa prise mais se ravisa voyant son sourire paisible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée de la grotte et vit les trois personnes qui n'étaient plus chouchées les regarder narquoisement, il piqua un fard. Erza dessera sa prise autour de son cou signe qu'elle se réveillait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et quand elle vit le visage de Gérard aussi proche d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et voyant leur position, elle piqua un fard et se leva d'un bond bafouillant des excuses et sortit de la grotte.

Erza trouva un espèce de bassin où une cascade se déversait. *Quelle aubaine! Je vais pouvoir me laver!* Elle plongea dans le bassin constatant que l'eau était tiède chaude. Elle profita de l'eau se reposant.

*A la grotte*

-On devrait aller voir où elle est. dit Ultear

-C'est quand même pas avoir dormi avec moi qui la perturbe autant? dit Gérard

-Non ricana Laxus, je pense que le terme approprié est dormir contre toi!

-Oh la ferme!

-Allons la chercher! dit Meldy

Ils se mirent en marche dans la forêt et ils tombèrent sur le bassin où était Erza et le spectacle laissa les deux garçons pantois: Erza était entrain de se rincer sous la cascade devant eux et ils avaient une vue sur le haut du corps d'Erza (bande de pervers! :D) Bref de uoi se rincer l'oeil!

-Erza! cria Meldy, Je veux venir aussi!

Aussitôt elle plongea aussi, sa voix ramenant les deux garçons sur terre. Après toute ces réjoussances, ils se remirent en route. Ils se raprochaient de plus en plus du QG, et tout le monde étaient sur leurs gardes. Enfin ils arrivèrent ils s'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête et Erza défonça la porte de la guilde son entrée fracassante fit lever les yeux aux ciels à ses coéquipiers mais ils se reprirent bien vite et attaquèrent la guilde.

**Après la bataille**

(Je ne décris pas la scène je ne suis pas très douée pour ça!)

Ils avaient vaincus tout le monde, ce n'était pas une guilde avec énormément de mages. Laxus était en pleine forme d'après ce qu'il disait mais il était crevé, Ultear et Meldy allaient bien à par quelques blessures et Gérard avait une grosse blessure le long de son dos, il souffrait beaucoup, Erza, elle allait plutôt bien.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'infirmerie de l'ancienne guilde pour soigner Gérard et se reposer. Après avoir soigné Gérard, Erza resta à son chevet en attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle le veillait, le soignait s'occupant de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'endormit.

**PDV Gérard**

J'avais une affreuse douleur au dos mais je me sentais déjà mieux. J'essayais de bouger mais un poids sur mon bras m'en empêchait, Erza, ses magnifique cheuveux rouges, je l'aurai reconnue nimporte où, je rêvais d'y passer mes mains tout en la faisant mienne. Oui je voulais la posseder, toute entière, corps et âmes. J'aimais tout chez elle, comment elle parlait, sa force, sa beautée, je l'aimais depuis tout petit. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire, je lui avais mentit encore...

**PDV Externe**

Erza se réveilla et vit Gérard la regarder étrangement.

-Hum...je me suis endormie, désolée! dit elle en s'étirant

-C'est pas grave Erza.

-Au fait, comment va ta fiançée? *Pourquoi je dis ça moi?*

-Euh, fit Gérard prit au dépourvu, ce n'est pas vrai je n'en ai pas.

-Mais pourtant, après les jeux magiques, je voulais te voir et je t'ai vu avec cette fille...

Gérard comprit en voyant son visage triste qu'elle voulait le voir,qu'elle était jalouse.

-Je ne l'aime pas, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. fit il

-Oh...

Erza sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter dans ses yeux, il aimait qualqu'un d'autre mais ce n'était pas elle, quel abrutit de lui dire cela. Elle se leva et se détourna pour partir mais il lui attrapa le bras.

-Erza...

Elle essaya de partir mais il l'a retourna vers lui, et ce qu'il vit le choqua, elle pleurait, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il se sentit coupable de son chagrin, il voulait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

-Lache moi Gérard, laisse moi partir!

-Erza écoute...

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser partir! Va rejoindre celle que t'aime et laisse moi pleurer tranquillement tu me dois bien ça!

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, elle, la grande Titania pleurait pour pas grand chose, une peine de coeur. Elle voulait s'enfuir se défouler sur quelque chose, évacuer sa peine et sa colère. Voyat que Gérard essayait d'en placer une elle le frappa et s'enfuit alors qu'il la rappellait encore.

Laus la vit passer en courant et en larmes et la rejoignit essayant de la réconforter mais il voyait que ça ne marchait qu'à moitié, car elle aurait toujours ce grand vide dans son coeur, se trou béant qui ne sera jamais comblé.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Gérard était enfin en état de marcher, alors ils se remirent en route, le chemin était long pour rentrerà la guilde. Le trajet se dérouler dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osait parler. Erza qui d'habitude était joyeuse resplendissante n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, son visage était fermé, et la joie perpétuelle dans ses yeux avait disparue. Meldy se mit à parler à un peu tout le monde et la tension se dissipa.

-Erza? appella Meldy

-Erza?

-Princesse? Il y a un problème?

-Non Laxus. C'est bon. répondit elle

Son ton était froid. Laxus jeta un regard mauvais à Gérard, ce dernier se crispa, il savait que tout ça était de sa faut et il allait trouver un moyen pour se faire pardonner et la faire redevenir comme avant!

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la même grotte qu'à l'allée et Erza fila au bassin. Gérard soupira tout en préparant le lit de fortune.

-Ne pense même pas à y aller! le prévint Laxus

-Tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher?

-Tu lui as brisé le coeur, alors laisse là tranquille!

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Erza est ma soeur, je l'aime et la protège donc ça me concerne aussi!

Gérard sut qu'il était battu, Erza revint à ce moment là habillée de sa nuisette et se coucha contre Laxus qui lui embrassa le front elle lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi Laxus?

-Pas grand chose Princesse! plaisanta t'il

-Je t'aime. lui dit elle alors.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dors maintenant!

Ils s'endormirent, ainsi que les filles, seul Gérard était debout, en rage, jaloux de Laxus. Il se coucha à son tour.

Au milieu de la nuit Erza se réveilla, elle avait entendu un cri et des bruits de poings se faisaient entendre, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et vit Gérard, tapant contre des arbres exprimant sa rage. Elle eut de la peine, beaucoup de peine envers celui qu'elle aimait.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

Il se retourna surpris

-Non mon esprit est trop préoccupé.

-Par quoi?

-*Toi putain et se crétin de Laxus qui dormait contre toi!* Toi.

-Oh...! fit elle surprise

-Oui, je sais que ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois était horrible mais tu ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir.

-Qu'est ce qu tu voulais me dire, son prénom peut être? cracha Erza amère

-Oui Erza, si tu avais écouté jusqu'au bout tu aurais su que la seule femme que j'aime c'est toi!

Le cerveau d'Erza s'arrêta de fonctionner un instant le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il avait dit, puis elle sourit en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime idiot, depuis toujours!

Il lui sourit puis vint le baiser, d'une tendresse inimaginable exprimant leur amour profond. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à lui enlever son tee-shirt. La lune fut la seule spectatrice de leurs ébats.

**Le lendemain**

Ils s'étaient recouchés comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Laxus et Erza s'éveillèrent en même temps collé l'un contre l'autre rendant jaloux un certain mage.

-Salut Princesse, bien dormis? fit il avec un sourire malicieux

-Oui comme dans un rêve! répondit Erza

-J'en doute pas. ricana t'il

Elle comprit qu'il savait pour Gérard et elle. D'un regard elle le fit taire avant que ça ne dégénère.

Ils reprirent la route, la joie transpirant de leur groupe.

-Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés les amoureux! pépia Meldy en voyant les regards que s'envoyaient les deuc concernés

Ils rougirent d'être ainsi découverts mais se sourirent tendrement. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Fairy Tail. Erza défonça la porte sous le regard blasé de Laxus.

-Oyao Erza! cria la guilde

-Et moi bande de connards? cria Laxus

Une énieme bagarre se déclancha sous les regards blasés de Lucy Mira Lévy et le Maître et sous ceux abasourdis de Gérard Meldy et Ultear. Une aura sombre et effrayante envahie la guilde

-Je vous préviens, vous allez arrêter tout de suite c'est clair?! Sinon vous aller passer un sale quart d'heure! menaça Erza

-A-Aye, on est tous amis! dirent les mages qui se battaient térrifiés

Gérard recula d'effroi éffrayé du comportement d'Erza

-Ah Erza reprend du service! s'exclama Lucy en sautant dans les bras de la rousse

Celle ci lui sourit.

-C'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu as le malheur de la contrarier! dit Lucy à l'attention de Gérard.

-On voudrai faire partit de votre guilde! intervint Meldy

Le silence plana dans la guilde.

-Yattaaaa! cria la guilde

-On fait la fête! cria Mira

Le maître leur mit la marque, et le festivités durèrent toute une journée, le lendemain tout les mages étaient K.O. Gérard, Meldy et Ultear se trouvèrent un appartement et la vie reprit son cours faisant le bonheur d'un certain couple et ainsi faisant le bonheur de toute une guilde.

**FIN**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? Les commentaires sont les bienvenus! :D**


End file.
